


Amortentia and Security

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: The one that’s always been there for him becomes his security in the post war world and she just happens to smell like his amortentia.





	Amortentia and Security

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the New Year, New love drabble contest on Platform ❾¾ Facebook group!

All Draco had left was himself. His parents were locked away and his friends had turned on him. Now it was time to go back to Hogwarts and he would have to face everyone his parents had hurt. Stepping onto the platform, he allowed the sound of excitement to overtake him.

Then he saw her and everything changed, the panic he had felt before left him and the excitement became real. Astoria Greengrass, the girl who had been there for him through it all, when his father was in Azkaban she was there to talk him through it. When he was trying to fix the vanishing cabinet and stressing over the fact he was on his last year alive if he stuffed it up, she was there to hold his hand and hold him when he lost it all.

Walking over to Astoria; he smiled down at her as she locked eyes with him.

“Astoria.” He said breathlessly.

“Draco, how are you? That’s a stupid question. You are probably feeling pretty bad right now?” She said without giving him a chance to answer for himself.

“I’m as well as can be expected. How was your holiday in France? Four months you were gone, yeah?” He smiled at her as they stepped onto the train, Draco dragging both of their trunks behind him.

“Oh it was simply amazing and what I needed. After the war I couldn’t stand being here with my parents being taken to Azkaban and Daph not talking to me.” Astoria said finding the first empty carriage.

“She still angry you chose Harry’s side?” Draco asked, as he placed the trunks up into the shelves and sat down.

“Yeah. She said I should of stuck with my family.” She said rolling her eyes.

“I guess we are in the same boat then.” Draco said.

“Yeah.. I guess we are.” Astoria said smiling at him.

The train ride was long but Draco and Astoria caught up on everything and agreed they wouldn’t let each other be alone this year.

xXx

Draco wrapped his arms around Astoria pulling her to him, as she thrashed in her sleep. They had taken to sleeping in Draco’s bed after some fifth years felt like it was their job to get rid of the ones that had switched sides.

So anyone who had stood by Harry had come into Draco’s room and Astoria had agreed to save room it would be best they share a bed.

Draco was falling hard for her and he had no idea how to tell her. He couldn’t make her more of an outcast than she already was.

“Draco.” Astoria murmured sleepily.

“Tori?” Draco said looking at her. Only to notice she was still fast asleep.

“He’s the only one that cares for me, Daph.” Again speaking out.

Feeling guilty for leaving her asleep and listening but not having the courage to wake her up and let her know he heard.

“I think I’m falling for him. I think I’ve always liked him.” Draco looked at her with a smile. She liked him as well.

Shaking her shoulders softly, he woke her up. “Astoria. Come on wake up, you’re dreaming.”

Slowly opening her eyes; she looked up at him, “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Draco whispered with a smile spread across his face.

“Did I talk in my sleep?” She asked and when Draco nodded, she placed her hands over her face. “What did I say?”

“Ohhhh… I don’t know.” Astoria took a sigh of relief before he continued, “That you think you’ve liked me for a while and that you’re falling for me.”

At her shocked face he chuckled, “Don’t worry, I know I’m falling for you, so it was good to have my feelings returned.”

“You are?” She asked, shyly.

“I am.” Draco said leaning toward her.

“Well what do we do?” Astoria asked.

“First, I kiss you. And then we go to Hogsmeade together this weekend?” Draco said confidently.

“Okay.” Was all Astoria could say in reply before Draco leant closer and connected their lips, breathing in her scent and realising she smelled exactly like his Amortentia scent. Apples, sandalwood, parchment and firewhiskey.

“You smell nice.” He said without thinking.

“I do?” She said trying not to laugh.

“That wasn’t meant to come out, but yes. You smell like my Amortentia.” Draco admitted.

“You smell like mine too.” Astoria said, smiling.

“I would certainly hope so.” Draco said, “Now let’s get some more sleep before we have to face the masses.”

Astoria leaned up and kissed him again and then cuddled into his chest, both feeling a sense of security fall over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy x


End file.
